


If I Get My Way

by reinedangoisse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drunk Harry Potter, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedangoisse/pseuds/reinedangoisse
Summary: Fed up of being the shoulder you cry onI want to be the shoulder you lie onEveryday, every nightI'll be fine, I'll be fineIf you're mine





	If I Get My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/gifts).



> Inspired by this song and this lovely art by my sweet Angel Scarlet47

_This night, no, I don't wanna talk about her_  
_Tonight, I really wanna fix your hurt_  
_'Cause I can see it in your face_  
_Your heart is breaking, heart is breaking_

____________

Draco could count on one hand the number of times she has seen her best friend cry. And every time it makes her cry. He has gone through hell and back many times, he deserves all the happiness in the world, so why does she keep witnessing him fall apart? Why does she keep seeing him get his heart broken.

"He's been here since eleven." the man yelled, hoping Draco could hear him through the loud beat of the pub's music

"Thank you Kyle." She mumbled, moving over to where he was.

He was holding someone, a girl, by the hips, they're both grinding against each other to the beat of the music. "Oh Harry." Draco mumbles sadly.

It had been almost two weeks since Harry's five year relationship with Ginny Weasley ended. 

Ginny Weasley, just the name alone was enough to make Draco's blood boil. The girl had broken Harry's heart, declining Harry's marriage proposal and telling the boy she had fallen out of love for him. Four days later it was announced that she had become the newest Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

It was later discovered that Ginny had considered Harry a distraction to her career. That the boy would hold her back and prevent her from living her dreams.

Load of rubbish, Draco remembers the weird heart eyes the girl would give Harry her first year, and the poem she sent the boy on Valentines day. Fifth year when Harry and Cho Chang had their brief moment, she noticed the daggers the redhead sent the girl. She remembers sixth year, when Ginerva solely dated Dean Thomas to get Harry jealous, and it worked. 

But Potter had unexpectedly broken up with her, he had to destroy the Horcruxes, by then his love for Ginny had bloomed and he knew Voldemort would use her against him. So he did what he did to protect her. After the war, they got back together and have been together for the past five years.

Draco had always loved Harry more than just a friend, but was always too embarrassed or scared to tell the Gryffindor her feelings towards him. So she kept silent in fear of rejection and was quite content with being the boy's friend. 

Although she had to suffer the teasings from their group of friends, of course it was obvious, she was just glad Harry was oblivious to all the hints the group would often drop in hopes of seeing the two get together.

Draco didn't care whether she got to call Harry hers, only to see the boy happy. She cherished the late nights, when they would both sneak out to talk and goof about, when Harry would vent to her about his life out of Hogwarts.

The first time Harry cried was when Draco stayed with Harry for the holidays. Harry had convinced Draco to sneak out to try out the Invisibility Cloak that had anonymously been gifted to the boy, that night they found the Mirror of Erised.

Draco had seen herself with Harry in the mirror, the only difference was that they were holding hands, and were a lot older than they actually were. It was the night Draco discovered Harry would always be important to her.

When she looked to Harry, the boy was shaking, fighting the tears, " _Harry, what's wrong?_ "

" _Do you see them Draco?_ "

She looked at the mirror and around them, no she only saw Harry and her. " _See who?_ "

" _My mum, my dad, they're in the mirror._ "

The Slytherin looks around them again, " _Harry, we're the only ones here._ "

The boy then burst into tears, telling Draco that he could see his parents in the mirror, as well as many others. His family.

Two days later, Harry told Draco what the mirror was after Dumbledore had caught him in the room. Apparently the mirror showed you what your heart most desired, in Harry's case, it was his parents. 

That night Draco tossed and turned in her bed, the mirror showed her and Harry, years older and holding hands. Was that really what she wanted? To be with Harry? The thought alone made her blush.

As the years went on, she realized that yes, the mirror was right. She did want to be with Harry, because she loved him, more than a friend. She had been with Harry through everything. First year, when Quirrel had carried Voldemort behind his turban and was after the Philosipher's Stone. Second year when Harry was rumored to be the Heir of Slytherin and the bloody Basilisk had gone around petrifying students, including her and Hermione. Third, Fourth and Fifth year had been especially tough, the dementors, her crazed uncle escaping Azkaban, the Potter's true betrayer, the Triwizard Tournament, Mad-Eye's imposter and Voldemort's return, Umbridge and her terrorizing of the school not to mention her constant wanting to torture Harry. Sixth year was simply, in short words, the worst.

Draco had hoped that after Hogwarts, Harry would finally have the happy life he deserved. He was currently one of the best Aurors in all the Ministry, Draco should know, she was his partner. They kicked ass like no other team, and got the job done. They had each other's backs and made sure to keep the other out of any potential danger.

Which is what Harry is doing at this moment as she makes her way towards her drunk partner. She taps his shoulder, getting the man's attention.

"DrAco?" he slurs

Grabbing his shoulder, she starts dragging him away, "Come one, we're going."

Suddenly, her hand is slapped away, "'Ey! Back off blondie!" it was the girl Harry was dancing with.

It's two in the morning, Draco is not having any of it, "I'm taking him home extensions." She starts dragging Harry away again, "Let's go."

Draco never expected Harry to do what he did next. "Let go of me." he growled, shoving her away, making her stumble.

"Harry-"

"Leave me alone Dray! I don't need you taking care of me like some child. I can take care of myself!"

Draco masks her hurt as best she can, Harry has never pushed her around, "I'm taki-"

"You heard him blondie. He can take care of himself, he's a big boy and doesn't need you being his mom."

Draco is happy the pub is dark, that way they don't have to see her face getting red with humiliation. "Fine! Don't expect me to cover for you tomorrow." she stomps her little foot and start walking away.

"She's got some problems. Who is she?" the girl asks Harry

"That's nobody. Forget about her."

_That's nobody._

Those two words alone are enough to make Draco's heart clench as she continues walking away. She stops a few steps away from the exit and makes her way towards the bar. Harry is an asshole. An asshole Draco loves, she is not leaving him, especially in his drunken state. He is hurt and finding a way to numb himself from his broken heart. So Draco will let him, but she is not leaving him with some stranger.

Half an hour passes by with Draco sitting at the bar keeping her eye on Harry. All too suddenly the girl Harry is still dancing with, locks eyes with her. She gives Draco and evil smirk and pulls Harry down for a kiss, making the already hurt girl look away as her heart clenches painfully.

"Curse you Ginny!" She growls to herself as tears fall down her cheeks. "Why did you have to break him?"

____________

_No, this night, no, I don't wanna hear her name_  
_Tonight, no, I don't wanna play her games_  
_'Cause I, I really wanna be the one to take you_  
_One to take you home_

___________

"Here you go pretty." a drink is set in front of Draco, she furrows her eyebrows and looks up at the smiling bartender.

"I didn't order anything." 

"I know, but that gentleman over there did." he says pointing at a man sitting a few seats away from Draco. He looks a lot older than her, with an ugly smile directed towards Draco. "Hey, you don't have to drink it if you don't want to." the bartender says kindly, before walking away.

She turns back to the man who was still giving her disturbing smiles before she pushed the drink away. Not five minutes later did the man approach Draco.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here all on her own?" he slurs, his breath reeking of alcohol and cigarettes, making Draco's skin crawl.

"None of your business." she simply says

"Aw, why you gotta be like that? Why don't you and I ditch this place and head for mine, maybe that will cheer you up." he licks Draco's neck

She shoves him away, getting up from the stool she was sat on, "Get away from me! If you wish to wake up tomorrow morning, then back off!"

Her blood runs cold as she looks back to the crowd and can't find Harry. "No.." she whispers, pushing through the swarm of dancing bodies.

Dread fills her every pore as minutes go by and she still can't find the messy haired boy. "What the-" a hand is wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to the body behind her. Looking back, she realizes it's the guy from before, "I thought I told-"

The man pulls out a knife and gently presses it against Draco's side. The girl's eyes widen in fear, her body going completely still. She didn't have her wand with her.

The man chuckles, "Let's try this again shall we? Let's go to my place, I'll make sure you have the time of your life."

__________

Deep down, Harry knows Draco is only looking out for him. He saw her trying to mask her hurt when he shoved her away. Harry was disgusted with himself, she is his best friend, the one who has always been there for him. The one who Harry told all his secrets to, who never abandoned him despite his constant flaw of pushing everyone away. For the past two weeks, Draco has been the one keeping Harry sane since Ginny left him, she doesn't have to, but she does so anyway. Because she cares.

And Harry, quite literally, pushed her away.

"What's wrong baby?" the girl, Hanna, asks

"Nothing."

They continue to dance, well Hanna does, guilt set's heavy on Harry and the buzz has worn off, he was sober again and wanted to apologize to Draco.

"Ha! Little tramp. Seems like your friend is trying too hard to get someone to spread her legs for." Hanna laughs

Harry follows the direction she is looking to and freezes. 

No. No. No.

The signs are clear as day, why is nobody doing anything? Draco is fighting as the man drags her away. Why is nobody stopping them. Draco is gone.

"No class at all. Probably the first guy who told her would eat her out and she said yes." she turns to Harry who has gone pale as chalk. "Although, I will say, she gave me an idea. Why don't we leave and continue our night...somewhere else?" She reaches up to touch Harry's cheek, only to have her wrist crushed. "Hey-!"

"Her name is Draco, and she has more class than you ever will, Miss 'Oops, I dropped my lipstick.' Never talk about her that way again."

She shrieks as Harry runs away, "Draco, please be okay."

 

__________

"Aah!" Draco sobs as she is pushed against the wall. He took her through one of the empty hallways leading towards the back exit. "Stop! Let me go!"

"Now now, stop struggling pretty. And I'll go easy on you." He pressed the knife to her jaw as he licked up her neck. "You smell delicious."

He put away the knife, then trailed his hand under her shirt until he reached her breast. He slowly started to rub himself against her bum as his fingers pulled and pinched at her nipple.

"Let go!" Draco kicked his calf, freeing one of her arms that were being held behind her back and elbowed him in the gut.

All too soon she was shove harder against the wall again and her loose bun was being pulled at, exposing her pale neck. "I warned you." he growls

Her shirt is ripped open and the brassier unhooked, the hand  holding both her wrists behind her back tightens. Draco can't breath, she is choking on her sobs and starting to lose hope she will get out of this situation.

Just as the hand is reaching to push down her sweatpants, she is being let go of. She falls to the ground and covers her face as she cries. She can hear the grunts and punching going on behind her, but doesn't look back. 

_________

"If I ever see you again, you'll wish I used that knife! If they says no. It means fucking no!" Harry kicks the guy and turns around.

Draco has curled up against the wall, pulling at her ripped shirt to cover her exposed chest and wiping away the tears.

"Come on Dray, let's go home."

_________

_Fed up of being the shoulder you cry on_  
_I want to be the shoulder you lie on_  
_Everyday, every night_  
_I'll be fine, I'll be fine_  
_If you're mine_

_________

As soon as Harry apparates them to Draco's flat, she is pushing past him and running to the bathroom. "Draco-" The shower turns on and Harry sits outside of the door. Forty minutes later, Harry starts to get worried. The water is still running and Draco hasn't made any noise. "Draco?" Nothing. "I'm coming in." He casts a soft _Alohmora_ and walks inside. He sees Draco sitting in the bathtub as hot water hits her back. Her arms are dripping with blood from the clawing of her nails, she is only wearing her black panties and covering her breasts with her forearms.

"Draco!" Harry turns off the water and grabs one of the towels hanging from the racks. He wraps it around her and picks her up, carrying her to the main room. The whole way there she is quiet, but her body still shakes. Harry has dealt with a drunk Draco before, he knows where her clothes are, so he pulls out Draco's favourite sleeping Shirt, which is actually an old Quidditch shirt of Harry's. He picks out a pair of clean underwear and another pair of sweatpants. 

He let's her change as he goes back to the bathroom, where he collects her healing salves and calming draughts. When he goes back, Draco has changed and is sitting on her bed, her long wet hair is tangled. 

Harry spreads a bit of the Healing Salve over the wounds, bandaging them when he is done. "Here, drink this." He hands her a Calming Draught and sets the Dreamless Sleep Potion to the bedside table. He uses her brush to untangle her hair as she swallows the potion. Once done, he uses his wand and casts a drying charm on her hair, and gathering it in a braid.

All the while, his mind is yelling, " _This is your fault! Your fault! She wouldn't of gotten attacked if you had just gone with her from the beginning!_ "

"There." Neither of them move, it is quiet and tense, Harry doesn't know what to say, and Draco can't bring herself to speak. "Draco, I-"

"Don't"

"Please Draco, I'm sorry."

"I said don't!" she yells, turning away from Harry. "Why!?"

"Wha-"

"Why do you do this to yourself!? Don't you realize you're killing yourself?! Because of her!" Draco's cheeks are dripping with furious tears she doesn't bother to wipe away. "God I hate her! I hate her so much! If it weren't because of her you wouldn't be doing stupid shit like getting drunk every night and sleeping with random girls!"

"Don't bring Gin-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! It's her fault you keep doing this to yourself! Let her go for fucks sake Harry! Before she kills you."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Understand what?!"

"Understand what it feels like to get your heart broken by the person you love!"

Draco stares at Harry. How can he not see? Is he really that oblivious?

"Blast it all!" She yells, getting up and pacing the room, "I wouldn't understand you say? How can you possibly know? I have loved you since I was twelve you idiot! The fact that everyone but you figured it out shows just how blind you are even with your stupid glasses!"

Harry's eyes widened, everything, time seemed to have stopped. He didn't hear here right? Did he?

"You lo-?"

"Love you? Yes! I have always loved you suicidal prat!"

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I was scared! I was scared you would reject me and that I would lose you as a friend. I figured, you being my friend, was better than losing you all because of a little crush."

"But you never showed any kind of sign that you liked me!"

"I didn't realize I had to show you I had a crush on you! What did you want me to do?! Hold up a poster confessing my love for you while having the entire student body sing a song about how beautiful your eyes are and how your smile takes my breath away? Did you want me to kiss the floor you walked and follow you around like a lost puppy?! Or perhaps you wanted me to-"

"Stop! Enough!"

"Why!? You're the one-"

Draco is sure she is dreaming, because there is no way in hell Harry Potter, her best friend, is kissing her, holding her tightly to his body, as if any moment she will disappear. No, this can't be real!

But it is!

"Please. No."

Harry follows her lips, pressing his against hers again, "Yes."

"Don't. If you don't feel the same-"

"How could  _you_ be so blind?"

"What?"

"You know me better than anyone, you know me more than Ginny. I went to you every time I needed someone to talk to, every time, because I knew you were the only one who would listen. Who wouldn't judge me. I asked  _you_ to go to the Yule Ball with me because I didn't want to go with anyone else. You are the only one who has ever seen me cry, who knows my dreams, who knows where I came from. You have been by my side despite everything! You believed me when no one else did, stood against your family for me. You love me because I'm Harry, not because I'm Harry Potter, I will always love you Draco. Always!"

Draco sobs, hiding her face into Harry's neck as he lays both of them down. He holds Draco's shaking form against his, rubbing up and down her back in a soothing motion.

They fall asleep, holding onto eachother, desperately hoping that when they wake up, the other will be there.

 

__________

_Fed up of being the one that you lean on_  
_I want to be the one that you dream of_  
_Everyday, every night_  
_I'll be fine_

___________

Three months later, Draco wakes up to the sound of knocking on her front door. She untangles herself from Harry, who had spent the night after a long mission.

They started off slow, after their little outburst, it was obvious how they felt for one another, and despite Draco's fear that Harry only returned the feelings because he was still hurting over Ginny or because he pitied her, Harry proved her wrong.

Yes, he loved her, had always loved Draco, and will continue to love her. His feelings were true, he loved Ginny yes, but the feeling was always stronger when it came to Draco. She was always more important, always came first, and always will. She was his partner, his best friend. And hopefully, in some future, she'll be more.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Draco calls out as she walks to her door.

When she opened the door, a strong urge to attack overcame her. "What are you doing here?" she sneered at the redheaded girl

"I'm looking for Harry."

"What could you possibly want with him?"

"That's none of your business."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. You are standing in front of _my_ house, asking for _my_ Harry, so it is my business."

"Since when is he _your_ Harry?" 

"Since you broke his heart and I was the one who stitched it back up."

Before Ginny could answer, someone behind Draco did.

"Gin?"

"Harry!" Ginny sighed, she walked over to Harry, going for a hug, to which Harry avoided

"What are you doing here?" he asked, reaching out for Draco.

"I came for you Harry."

"What?"

"I came to take you back. I love you Harry, I want to marry you and spend our lives together, like you said we would."

There was a long silence, Ginerva looking hopeful and Draco fearing Harry would accept.

"You're joking right?" Harry asked incredulously

"No, I'm being serious, I want you Harry."

Another long pause, Draco didn't want to hear, fearing Harry would leave her. So she started letting go.

Harry didn't let her, pulling her body close and holding her tightly. "No, I - I already have that someone."

"What!?"

"What?" Draco echoed

"You heard me. I already have someone, someone who I love and loves me back."

"You can't possibly mean Draco! She's a Slytherin! She lies and-"

"I don't see what her house has to do with what I feel for her." Harry's face darkens, and her hold on Draco tightens, "Draco has always been there for me, I have always loved her, even if I didn't know it was more than just a friend. I will not let you speak about her that way, especially not in my presence. Go back to living your dream, wasn't that why you left me in the first place?"

"But Harry! Can't you see? You are part of my dream! I was stupid and blinded, please!" she whined

"Enough Ginerva! Leave! Leave me and my _girlfriend_ alone." He pulled Draco back inside and slammed the door in front of the redheads stunned face.

_________

_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_  
_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_  
_If you let me try, just one night, I can prove_  
_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

___________

"Did you really mean it?" Draco asked after a long time of her and Harry standing in the silence, holding onto each other.

"Of course I did."

"You really want me to be your girlfriend?"

"I did say that didn't I?"

Draco looked up at Harry, only to realize the tall Gryffindor was already looking down at her.

"I love you Draco." He kissed her forehead, "And I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

Draco's heart skipped a beat, her face and chest feeling warm.

"Good, because I don't plan on letting you go either."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's short, but I hope you liked, Part 2 maybe?


End file.
